


code of conduct

by kathillards



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/pseuds/kathillards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan has to remind himself that he's here to train her, not marvel over her. —- IvanKendall</p>
            </blockquote>





	code of conduct

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt _ivan/kendall + mesmerized_.

There's no way to explain how easily she gets the hang of it, but when Kendall swings the sword around and comes up in the proper finishing pose, Ivan can't find a single flaw in her technique. 

He's sure there must be some; she's only been training with a sword for a few weeks, but he's been watching her, mesmerized, the entire time, and he can't think of anything.

"How'd I do?" she asks, jolting him from his thoughts and back to her, where she's standing a few feet away, having exchanged her dino saber for a bottle of water. Her face is expectant, and Ivan has to remind himself that he's here to train her, not marvel over her.

"Very good," he says slowly, trying to gather his thoughts as she walks closer to him, the hint of a smile on her face, her hair sticking to her face with sweat and yet somehow not ruining her visage. "I think that's enough sword practice for today, you're well ahead of where I thought you'd be at this point."

Kendall's smile brightens, just a little - she's not prone to smiling a lot, but Ivan's found that becoming a ranger has brought more happiness out of her than expected. "That's a good thing, right?"

He chuckles, tugging at the neckline of his shirt - Kendall had forced him to add new clothes to his wardrobe, including a normal t-shirt for work-out purposes, and he'd found he much preferred actual collars to this. "Incredibly so. In fact, I think I should be worrying that you won't need me to train you for much longer."

She ducks her head to cap her water bottle, her ponytail swinging down, but he catches the grin on her face. "No need to worry about that," she says when she looks up, setting the bottle down and shaking out her limbs. "I still need you to train me in hand-to-hand combat, anyway, remember?"

Ivan pulls himself into position as she does the same, fists up and feet spread, ready to kick. "That's what I'm here for," he agrees, then swings himself forward and aims a punch at her.

Kendall dodges and brings her fist up for an uppercut, but he grabs her wrist and twists it away from him. Her skin beneath his fingers is damp with sweat, still soft and warm, and he almost fumbles his grasp on his own before she manages to jerk it away and spin around to kick at his shoulder.

He curses himself mentally for getting distracted - one of the first things a knight learns is not to get distracted by a pretty girl; he'd seen many of his old friends get in trouble over the siren song of a princess' smile - and jumps at his next chance to get a point over her, which comes when she overestimates her reach on a punch and he catches her arms, making her stumble, and spins her around to press her back against his chest before she falls.

"What'd you do wrong?" he asks, keeping her pinned to him, his mouth probably too close to her ear. Kendall is breathing hard from the fight, her chest rising and falling beneath his touch, although he quickly moves his hands lower on her body for propriety's sake, and she doesn't turn her head to look at him before she answers.

"I moved my hands and left myself open," she sighs, leaning her head back. The end of her ponytail dangles over his shoulder, her hair brushing the skin of his collarbone when she moves her head, and it suddenly seems like a very bad idea to have her pressed up against him like this.

Ivan loosens his hands, but she makes no move to step away. "What did you leave open?" he prods, one hand skimming up her side to the edge of her purple tank top and stopping when he reaches skin.

"My chest?" she offers, tilting her head to look at him. Ivan moves his head partly so her hair doesn't tickle his cheeks and partly so that he doesn't instinctively drop his gaze to the aforementioned body part. Kendall raises an eyebrow, almost in challenge.

"Your heart," he corrects, sliding his fingers down the side of her shirt and pressing them against her ribcage, right below the material of her bra, to demonstrate. Kendall inhales, her back arching under his touch, but she doesn't make a sound, only her eyes widening when she meets his gaze. 

"It's quite easy to reach from here," he adds, his thumb swiping over her skin, warm and soft beneath his fingers, and Kendall jumps. "If my hand was a sword, you'd be dead."

Her face looks pink, but she rallies herself with a huff, "I think that's cheating."

"How so?" he asks, grinning.

"Because," Kendall begins fiercely, then pauses. "Because you - " He pulls his hands away from her and she spins around to face him, though he doesn't miss the shiver that sneaks down her spine before she backs him up against a tree through sheer force of will. "Because a monster isn't gonna do _that_."

"Isn't going to do what?" he challenges. "Put a sword to your heart? Or a laser gun? Or - "

Kendall pushes herself up on her tip-toes and presses her lips to his, effectively shutting him up. Ivan flounders, not expecting the kiss, or how _bossy_ she is about it, easing his mouth open, curling her hands around his neck, pulling him down and closer and deeper.

He hasn't kissed anyone in a long time, but when his hands settle on her waist and she practically melts into his arms, he forgets to be worried about that. The adrenaline and hormones from working out buzz through him, setting his every nerve on fire and his whole body tingling with her touch.

The back of his head hits the tree trunk from her weight against his before he remembers to ask, "Wait, why are you - "

Kendall breaks the kiss and his breath comes down in a gulp when she looks at him, her cheeks flushed all the way down her neck and her mouth wet and pink from kissing him. "You really shouldn't put your hand up a girl's shirt if you don't want her to kiss you," she murmurs, looking a little embarassed, but not enough to pull away.

Ivan raises his eyebrows. "Technically, my lady, it was _down_ your shirt."

"Shut up," Kendall says, rolling her eyes. Ivan grins and ducks his head back down to kiss her, wondering how he'd possibly gone the whole summer and never once had their training sessions end this way.


End file.
